Blonde Ambition
by Carmen1
Summary: Ami invites Minako for a sleepover, but what does Minako have in mind for Ami? And what does Makoto feel about this.....
1. Returning The Favor

BLONDE AMBITION - CHAPTER 1 - Returning The Favor

Minako aino is inside her bedroom, lying on her bed, clutching a teddy bear dressed up as her alter ego, Sailor V. The same teddy bear that was given to her ny the parents of her friend, Ami Mizuno, for taking care of her while they were trying for a reconciliation. Minako looks at a photograph on her nightstand. It's a photo of herself and Ami at the beach. She picks up the photo, takes a closer look, and smiles.

"Darling Ami", Minako softly speaks to herself, as if she was talking to the photo, "I'm so glad you came over and stayes with me that night. I treasured the moment you came into my house, shared dinner with me, watch mecha vids with me, shared a bath together, and sleeping beside me. Just holding you close , hearing you softly breathe as you sleep. What I would give just to relive that precious moment again. Ami, please come back, I'm so deeply attracted to you. Just let me touch you again, feel my hands carress your soft skin, feel your soft lips connect to mine, massage your pretty little belly, and rub those cute feet of yours". She places the photo back on the nightstand, and holds her stuffed toy tightlt, as if she was holding Ami that way.....

Meanwhile, back at the Mizuno house, Ami is in her bedroom, sitting in front of her computer, looking through her information for a term paper she's been working on. In the meantime, Makoto had just finished running the vacuum cleaner through the living room and proceeds to fold the basket of towels sitting by the sofa. But Ami feels distracted, unable to concentrate on anything. She shuts off her computer, and rushes out of her room. Makoto see Ami walking hurriedly out of her room, sensing something wrong.

"Hey, Ami, is something wrong?", wonders Makoto as she continues to fold the towels, "you don't look right."

"Mako-chan", replies a shaken Ami, " there's something I can't seem to get out of my mind".

"What's it about?", asks Makoto, "anything I should know about?"

"It's Minako", answers Ami as she nervously runs her hand through her blue hair, "I swear that when I spent the night with her, and she held me like a teddy bear while I was asleep, she claimed to have said repeatedly Andrew's name, but I swore she was saying my name and not his".

"Now, come on, Ami", doubts Makoto, finishing up the towels, "are you really positive she was saying that? Weren't you like half asleep and your thinking wasn't quite clear at that time?"

"I swear it, Mako-chan", exclaims Ami, "I'm sure she kept saying my name when she hugged me like that!"

"Ok, relax, Ami", concerns Makoto as she takes a sip of Calpis water, "I know Minako can do some really unorthodox things, but I don't think she would do anything that farfetched. I mean for her to have a crush on another girl".

"But have you ever noticed her touchy-feely behavior towards me as of late?", asks Ami.

"You know, come to think of it, both Naru and Rei mentioned something to me about that", says Makoto.

"What did they say, Makoto-chan?", wonders Ami.

"Well, one day after Phys Ed class, as Rei recalls, you were changing and Minako snuck up from behind you, grabbed your breasts, and yelled 'Gotcha' to you", recalls Makoto.

"And I didn't even have my bra on, Makoto!", whines Ami, "And her hands were so cold. It was so embarassing. It was too scared to scream".

"Don't you realize that sometimes girls would sneak up on other girls from behind and playfully grab their breasts, Ami?", asks Makoto.

"Yes, but usually they were either wearing a bra or have an undershirt overneath", exclaims ami, "But my breasts were exposed and Minako just seized the moment. What else was said about Minako?"

"Well, what Naru was telling me, both you and her were waiting for me and Rei, and then Minako and Usagi were walking together to meet with you guys", recalls Makoto, "talk about the blonde leading the blonde".

"In more ways than one", adds Ami.

"well, anyways", continues Makoto, "from what Naru was telling me, Minako comes rushing over to you and gives you a big hug".

"She sures did", exclaims Ami, "I didn't mind Minako giving me a hug, but the problem was that I was still sitting and next thing I knew I found my head cradled between Minako's breasts, and she was rubbing them againest my face. I thought she was going to smother me!"

"I might have just missed that, Ami", says Makoto, "because when me and Rei went over to meet you, Usagi was behind a bush, puking her guts out. We thought she was sick or got food poisoning the other night".

"She was probably revolted by what she saw", scoffs Ami, "when something she sees revolts or disgusts her, she throws up. And poor Naru had to help her up and act as her human crutch and helped her to school. At least she got her appetite back in time for lunch".

"I thought that Rei would seize the opportunity and toment Usagi from here on end", adds Makoto, "but she felt so bad, she left Usagi alone, which is unusual for Rei".

"I'm sure Usagi appreciated Rei for doing that", adds Ami.

"How long has this touchy thingy with Minako's been going on, Ami?", asks Makoto.

"Ever since I stayed over at her house", answers Ami.

"The time she was cradling you in her bed", asks Makoto.

"Yes, yes it was", blushes Ami, "and now I invited her here to spend the night. As a returning the favor of sorts".

"You invited her over tonight?" questions Makoto.

"Yes, I did", nods Ami, "she asked me actually. I couldn't refuse. I know that my mother and her mother are very good friends".

"That wouldn't look good if you refused", says Makoto.

"No, it wouldn't", shudders Ami, "Mako-chan, I'm very scared. I don't know what Minako will do next".

"Ami", assures Makoto, "it's not like she's going to rob the place, or take you hostage, or anything really crazy".

"I don't know", worries Ami, "I just have this feeling of Deja Vu here".

"You mean the other night between us?", asks Makoto.

"Yes, that's right", nods Ami.

"Well if it makes you feel more at ease", offers Makoto, "I could hang around here tonight".

"Oh, could you please", pleads Ami.

"Sure, why not?", chides Makoto, besides, Ken's out of town anyway for a few days, so I won't be able to see him tonight".

"I couldn't thank you enough, Mako-chan", smiles Ami, as she rushes over to hug Makoto.

"Hey, it's no problem, Ami", smiles Makoto as she strokes Ami's hair, "I'll make sure Minako won't step out of line".

"Besides, mother's working late again, tonight, so she'll miss Minako", adds Ami.

"Is there ever a time your mom doesn't have to work really late?", laughs Makoto.

"It's just every 2-3 months, really", smiles Ami, "normally she's done around 6 or 7 at night".

"But at least she comes home to a home cooked meal just about every night", adds Makoto.

"Even if she has to heat it up in the microwave", grins Ami.

"Ok, wanna help me fix dinner?", asks Makoto, "it wouldn't be polite to not offer your guest dinner, especially when it's cooked by me".

"Sure, I would love to", accepts Ami, "let's prepare".

Suddenly, the doorbell rings. "I wonder who could that be? I'll answer it", says Ami as she walks to the front doorto answer it, opens it, and is greeted by Minako carrying an overnight bag and her Sailor V teddy bear.

"Mina-chan?" exclaims Ami, " I didn't expect you for another hour yet".

"I'm sorry I was a little early", grins Minako.

"But we didn't even prepare dinner yet", says Ami.

"That's OK", grins Minako, "maybe you and Makoto could use a little help in the kitchen, if she doesn't mind".

"Uh, I don't mind, really", smiles Ami nervously as Minako walks inside the Mizuno house.

"Mako-chan, Minako's here", Ami calles out to Makoto.

Makoto walks out of the kitchen, wearing an apron, and greets Ami's guest, "Hey, Minako, glad you can make it".

"I'm glad, too", smiles Minako, "I wanted to personally thank Ami's parents for the cool teddy bear. No one has ever gave me something like that before".

"Unfortunately, mother's working late tonight", smiles Ami, "but you'll still be able to catch her tomorrow morning in time for breakfast".

"That sound cool", grins Minako, placing her hand on Ami's shoulder, "and thanks for letting me sleep over tonight". Minako then plants a friendly peck on Ami's cheek. Ami blushes a bit.

"Aw, Ami", smiles Minako, "you are so cute when you blush".

"But then i always tend to blush more times than not", grins Ami nervously, then turns to Makoto, "uh, Mako-chan, is it alright if Minako helps us out with dinner?"

"Sure, why not?", answers Makoto, "I'm sure i'll find her a little something to do for the preparation".

"Great", smiles Minako, "I could even help set up the dinner table".

"Ok, Minako", nods Makoto, "you can help set the table. You know, plates, silverware, napkins, and stuff".

I'm on it", grins Minako, "and I'll check back with you guys to see what else you want me to do".

"So, Ami", Makoto says to Ami, "shall we get started with the cooking?"

"Ah, yes, Mako-chan", agrees Ami, "let's do that", she turns to Minako, "do you know where the dishes and silverware are?"

"Sure do, Ami", grins Minako, "I'll get started", then she slaps Ami playfully on the buttocks as she walks to the kitchen.

"You see what I'm talking about, Mako-chan?" blushes Ami softly.

"It's only a playful slap on the butt, Ami", says Makoto, "no different than a slap on the back".

"But still, I'm going to keep my guard up", says Ami cautiously.

"Ami, you gotta lighten up a bit", wonders Makoto, "maybe helping me fix dinner will lessen up the tension".

"Maybe, you're right", agrees Ami, "shall we get started? I'm ready to help".

"Ready when you are", Makoto nods, as they head for the kitchen to prepare the evening meal.

TO BE CONTINUED................................ 


	2. With Affection Follows Shame

BLONDE AMBITION - CHAPTER 2 - With Affection Follows Shame

Two hours later after dinner.....................

ami and minako were alone in the living room, sitting on the couch, watching the latest Turn A GUNDAM DVD. Makoto had to step out to pick up ice cream and green tea at the market, and said she would be right back. Ami sat nervously as Minako sat very close to her, with her leg brushing up again Ami's.

"Ami, don't get so uptight", Ami thinks to herself, "don't let your guard down, you have to be prepared for situations like this, in case Mina-chan does do something funny. You are the senshi of intellengence after all, you can't always depend on Makoto to bail you out all the time".

The DVD just ended and Minako shut off the DVD player. She taps Ami on the knee, "Uh, hey, Ami....."

Ami jumps a little bit, and then places her palm on her chest, "Oh, I'm very sorry, Minako, you just startled me".

"Didn't mean to, Ami", says Minako, "you look a little uptight. Are you OK?"

"Oh, yes, everything's fine", smiles Ami nervously, "I was just getting into this Turn A GUNDAM DVD, that's all. Just getting engrossed into it".

"You're not usually really big on mecha shows, Ami", wonders Minako, " you enjoy those magical girl shows like MAMONETTE SHUGOGOTTEN and teen shows like TO HEART and LOVE HINA, but admit the lead guy in Turn A GUNDAM is quite a hottie! Thanks for letting me bring some of my anime DVD's with me to share with you and Makoto. I also brought with me EXCEL SAGA, FLAME OF RECCA, GATEKEEPERS, and the UTENA and ESCAFLOWNE movies."

"It's no trouble at all, Minako", smiles Ami.

"Uh, say, Ami?", asks Minako, "do you want to take a soak with me? You look pretty tense".

"I do?", questions Ami, blushing a bit.

"Sure do. You look uptight about something", grins Minako, "come on, Ami-chan, you and me, let's go to the bath".

"Uh, oh, Ok, Minako", agrees Ami sheeplishly as they both go into Ami's bedroom to change. They strip down and wrap themselves with large white towels and head off to the bathing room.

"You know, it's been a while since we bathed together, Ami", smiles Minako as she undos her towel and places it on the sink.

"Yes it has, Minako", adds Ami nervously, "since the last time I stayed over at your house". She undos her towel as well and places it next to the sink.

"I remember very well, Ami", smiles minako as she walks over behind ami, and suddenly wraps her arms around Ami's waist, resting her chin on Ami's shoulder, rubbing her bare breasts on Ami's back.

Ami just froze in a state of shock. Has Minako finally gone too far? Her body trembled slightly as Minako's breasts rubbed up fluidly on ami's bare back, with Minako blowing sweetly and softly into Ami's ear.

"Uh, Minako?", wonders Ami nervously, "what.....are you.....doing? What's.....going on?"

"Ami", coos Minako in Ami's ear, "I've waited for this moment to arrive. Just you and I. Together once more. But this time, in your house, under your roof".

Ami starts to shake uncontrollably. "Please, M-M-Minako", pleads Ami, very scared, " whatever you're doing, please stop".

"Relax, Ami, I won't hurt you", assures Minako, as she wraps her arms upward and across Ami's bare breasts, "all I wanted to do is relive this moment".

"M-M-M-Moment?", blurts Ami, "what moment?"

"Remember the time you ran away to my house A while back, Ami", questions Minako softly, brushing back the side of Ami's hair with her free hand, "when your parents made an attempt to reconcile, and you thought your father made Makoto leave?"

"Yes, I do remember that, M-M-M-Minako", stammers Ami, too scared to scream, too limp to escape, "but what does that have to do with what's happening now?"

Minako twirls Ami around as to now facing eye-to-eye with each other, clasping Ami's face with both hands, Minako's bare breasts rubbing up againest Ami's. 

"Minako, stop!", pleads Ami, " please stop, why are you doing this?"

"Remember in bed I wrapped my arm around you like my cute little Sailor V teddy bear?", remembers Minako.

"Y-Y-Yes, I do remember that", remembers Ami, "and you were whispering Andrew's name, but really you whispering my name".

"Bin-go!", smiles Minako as she plants a kiss on the tip of Ami's nose, "they sure don't call you the senshi of intellegence for nothing, Ami." And plants another kiss on the tip of Ami's nose.

"B-B-B-But, why me?", blurts Ami nervously.

Minako brushes back Ami's hair and kisses her forehead, and becomes dangerously close face-to-face with Ami to the point that the tips of their noses touch.

"Ami, I'm attracted to you", whispers Minako, "I can see why Makoto likes you so much, because I can see what attracts her to you, and i'm starting to feel the same way toward you".

"Mina-chan, don't!", whimpers Ami, "We can't do this!"

Minako places her index finger over Ami's lips. "All I wanted is to spend one intiment moment with you. Just let me touch you, and hold you closer to me. Please, Ami, for this moment".

Ami started to shake uncontrolably, both fear and confusion running through her mind. What should she do? How should she handle this?

"Come on, Ami, don't fall apart now", thinks Ami to herself, as Minako looks deeply into Ami's eyes, "remember how you handled it with Mako-chan? Come on, Ami, you can do it, you have to resolve this". Then all of a sudden, Ami closes her eyes tightly and kisses Minako's lips. It was the kind of kiss that was hard to describe. Part tense, part relaxed, but not really passionate. The longer the kiss, the more tears filled Ami's eyes. Then the tears fell down her face, touching Minako's cheeks. Minako senses this and her own eyes fill with tears. Then, Minako's tears falls down her face, mixing her tears with Ami's. Ami breaks from the kiss and starts crying.

"Ami, what is it?", wonders Minako, still with tears falling, "aw Ami, please don't cry...."

Ami sat down in front of Minako, pressing her face againest Minako's stomach, sobbing uncontrollably. Minako, wiping her own tears from her face, runs her hand tenderly through Ami's hair.

"Ami, please", pleads Minako tearfully, "you know I could never hurt you, Ami....."

"Do you think less of me for what I j-j-j-just did, Mina-chan?", sobs Ami, looking up to Minako.

"When you kissed me?", asks Minako.

"I-I-I-I made a pass on Mako-chan, seduced her", weeps Ami, "but she still forgave me, and still loved me. She would never strike me or say hurtful things to me. But I feel responsible for opening feelings that she was trying to hold inside".

"Oh, Ami", whispers Minako as she sits down next to Ami, "I'm so sorry. I g-g-guess I should have n-n-never did what I did to open those wounds again". She breaks down and weeps, covering her eyes as to not letting Ami see her cry, "s-s-s-so sorry, A-A-Ami-chan...."

Ami tearfully takes her crying friend in her arms and holds her tightly. Minako wraps her arms around Ami, as both friends weep in each other's arms.

"M-M-M-Mina-chan, don't cry", sobs Ami, "p-p-p-please, don't cry. It hurts so much seeing you cry like this".

"It hurts twice as m-m-much seeing you c-c-cry, Ami", weeps Minako, "especially what I-I-I-I put you throught".

At that point, Makoto enters the house whith 3 quarts of ice cream and 2 pounds of green tea. She puts the ice cream in the freezer and the tea in the cupboard. She notices crying noises coming from the bathing room. She walks up to the door and knocks. 

"Are you Ok in there?", asks Makoto through the door, "Ami? Minako? You both OK?" No answer as the crying still continues. Makoto opens the door and enters the bath area where she sees Ami and Minako, in their birthday suits, crying in other's arms.

"What's going on, guys?", wonders Makoto, "is there something I should know about?"

Both Ami and Minako tearfully look up to Makoto, as Ami takes Makoto's hand gently, "M-M-M-Mako-chan", stammers Ami, "w-w-w-we have something to explain to you".

Makoto brushes Ami's cheek with her hand. "Ok, but let me change so I can join you guys here in the tub".

"Please do that", says Minako, "and whatever happens, please don't hate us".

"It's Ok", smiles Makoto, "I always feel better talking out worries during a bath and a soak", and leaves the bathing room to change.

"Ami", Minako asks quietly, "I'm starting to feel a little scared myself".

"It's alright, Minako", assures Ami, smiling, "things should work out. Like Mako-chan says, what's the best place to talk out your worries?"

"Yeah", smiles Minako in return, "the bath". She plants a kiss on ami's tear-soaked face. Ami tenderly places her hand on Minako's wqually tear-soaked cheek, and kisses her forehead.

TO BE CONTINUED............................ 


	3. Promise and Consent

BLONDE AMBITION - CHAPTER 3 - Promise & Consent

After soaping, lathering, and rinisng off their bodies, the 3 friends stepped into the soaking tub, and the explanation that Ami and Minako needs to give to Makoto.

"So, what's up with you two?", wonders Makoto, "I come back from the market and the next thing I know is the both of you in the bathing room in your birthday suits bawling your eyes out in each other's arms".

"Makoto", asks Minako, "how would you feel if I said I was attracted to Ami?"

Makoto had this dumb-founded look on her face. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Minako, having a crush on Ami? What is it that attracts someone to have a crush on someone as innocent as Ami?

"You've got to be kidding, right?", asks Makoto, "we all know how much you love Andrew. and don't tell me that Ami reminds you of Andrew, they don't look anything alike. And don't say Ami reminds you of an old boyfriend of yours, because I don't know how any guy that would have Ami's timid demeanor could handle the likes of you".

"Makoto, I never wanted to come between you and Ami", says Minako, trembling a bit, "I know how close the both of you are, and how much you love your boyfriends, but i don't know how to explain this to you. You know I would never hurt Ami, and how much you would go out of your way to protect her, but that day, when she came to my house, all distraught....."

"And held her like some gigantic teddy bear", exclaimed Makoto.

"Please, Makoto", pleads Ami softly, "don't be too harsh on her. Somehow, something opened up deep inside Minako, something she kept hidden inside for quite some time".

"It's Ok, Ami, I'm just trying to get to the bottom of this", assures Makoto, "just trying to look out for your well being", then turns to Minako, "is this true, Minako? You had this little infatuation with dear sweet Ami for quite some time, even hiding it from Andrew??"  
Minako nodded slowly, closing her eyes, "When she stayed over with me, slowly deep feelings I had repressed began to come out. I couldn't hold back any longer. I'm sorry if I caused you or Ami any hardships that I brought on".

"Please, don't hate her", asks Ami, "I tried to bring a quick resolvement to this when I kissed her, I feel just as bad".

"Ami, I don't hate her", grins Makoto, "I'm glad she's admitting this because that's how it was between you and I. We had deep feelings for each otherwe kept hidden inside, but we managed to compromise, and we still ove our boyfriends and each other. Denial is truly a painful thing".

"That's very true, Mako-chan", adds Ami, then turns to Minako, "we were able to still hold a pretty close relationship. She still watches over me like a big sister, and we help each other out during times of need. It doesn't necessarily mean we're the next Haruka and Michiru".

"I'm so glad to hear that, Ami", smiles Minako weakly, "but I still feel so badly for putting you both through this".

"How do you feel now, Minako?", asks Makoto, "do you have deep feelings for Ami? Do you feel complete? Were there things you always wanted to do with Ami-chan but couldn't? Or wouldn't?"

"Please, Minako", pleads Ami, "I won't have any misgivings toward you if you do".

Minako paused briefly, then slowly looked at Ami, "yes, I still have some feelings for you, and there are things I wanted to do with you".

"If we shared these things together, Mina-chan?", asks Ami, "would you feel any better?"

"Yes, Ami, just for the moment", nods Minako slowly, "just the 2 of us, that's all I ask".

"Makoto?", asks Ami, "do you give consent?"

"Do whatever the both of you have to do, Ami", shrugs Makoto, "if it would make Minako any better".

"Thank you, Mako-chan", nods Ami, and then turns to Minako, "promise me, Minako, that no matter what the outcome of this, we will still be the best of friends, and everything will still be the same, and that you will continue to love and honor Andrew".

"Promised, Ami", consents Minako, "I promise to be always true to Andrew, and we will always be the best of friends, and nothing will change".

"If you feel uncomfortable with me around", wonders Makoto, "I could leave......"

"No, it will be alright, Mako-chan", nods Ami, "Mina-chan and I will just go to my bedroom. Will you still be here?"

"I'm not going anywhere", says Makoto, doing a stretch, "I'll just be in here soaking away".

"We'll be back", adds Minako, "we'll need the soak ourselves after we're finished".

"Great", says Makoto as she places a damp cloth on her forehead, "you two have fun".

"Well, I don't know if i consider this fun", replies Ami, "it's more like therapy".

"Well, Dr. Ami?", asks Minako, "shall we begin our therapy?"

"Ah, yes", agrees Ami, as both girls step out of the tub and wrap towels around their bodies, and walk to Ami's bedroom.

"If Ami and I can open up our feelings", Makoto thinks to herself, "so can Minako. I don't know what it is that attracts us to someone like Ami, but i'm glad she's in my life. She smiles and lifts her leg up over the tub.

TO BE CONTINUED............................. 


	4. Intimate Bonds

BLONDE AMBITION - CHAPTER 4 - Intimate Bonds 

(Note: If consensual intimacy between two adult women offends you, and this is much tamer than the sex-charged Hentai that's out right now, then don't read this, otherwise read and review, and look at this beyond the love scenes and see this as an honest bonding between two adult women).

Ami and Minako walk inside Ami's bedroom, and ami closes the door behind them.

"Would you like me to lock the door, Minako?", asks Ami.

"Oh, no, that's OK?", answers Minako, " your mom won't be home until late, right?"

"True", agrees Ami, "she won't be home until late, so there shouldn't be any chance she'll walk in on us".

"I could imagine the look on her face if she did", wonders Minako. Ami just smiled as the 2 friends walk toward Ami's bed, both removing their towels from around their bodies, and placing them on Ami's desk chair.

"You have such a beautiful body, Ami-chan", smiles Minako, "no wonder Greg likes you, and Makoto as well".

"You have a very gorgeous figure as well, Mina-chan", nods Ami, "Andrew has to be one very lucky guy".

Minako places her hand on Ami's face, running her thumb across her lips. "Ami, if you feel uncomfortable about this", asks Minako, "we won't go any further".

"No, Mina-chan, we went this far", replies Ami softly, "we couldn't turn back. At any time, if you go a little over the line, I will let you know".

"I understand, Ami-chan", whispers Minako, "but promise you won't scream in my ear, OK?"

"I promise, Mina-chan", smiles Ami.

"Please lie down on the bed, on your back, Ami", asks Minako.

"Alright, I will", replies Ami as she lies down on the bed. Minako follows as she lays on her side next to Ami.

Minako runs her hand across Ami's chest. "You have such soft skin, Ami", smiles Minako as she kisses her chest. She points to the area where Ami's heart beats. "Is this where your heart is?"

"Yes, it is", nods Ami.

Minako plants a kiss where Ami's heart beats, the area between her breasts. "You have such a kind heart, Ami", smiles Ami softly, as she places her head where it beats, and softly carressing Ami's breast, "it just beats so beautifully".

Ami tenderly strokes Minako's head, "Mi....na....ko.....chan", she whispers, and breathes heavily but sweetly.

Minako continues to carress Ami's breast as she kisses down to where Ami's stomach is, planting kisses all over her stomach area. "I never knew you were very sensitive around your belly, Ami".

"It's my most ticklish spot, Minako", replies Ami, "I know it sounds a bit strange, but that's my most ticklish area. If you tickled my feet, I wouldn't flinch too much".

"If I massage your belly", asks Minako, as she runs her hand across Ami's stomach, "would it also mean that I'm tickling you?"

"No, not at all", whispers Ami, moaning softly. Minako runs her long blonde hair across Ami's stomach. "It feels so soft, just like a warm breeze. Your hair feels so nice and tender, running across my stomach".

"What would happen if that soft belly of yours gets out of shape?", grins Minako, "if you get pregnant someday?" and then places her tongue in Ami's navel. Ami flinches, but giggles a bit.

"Hey, no fair, Minako", Ami giggles, "not in the belly button. That's very sensitive. Besides, i don't even want to think about pregnancy yet, or even thinking about getting out of shape, not quite yet".

"Don't worry, Ami-chan", smiles Minako, "I know you will never lose that great figure of yours". She eyes at Ami's pandora's box. "Nah, I won't even got there, I'll leave that for Greg, when you 2 get married".

"But that won't be for quite a while yet", replies Ami.

"I know that", grins Minako, "I could never corrupt anyone as sweet and innocent as you are, Ami-chan".

"Aww, Mina-chan, you are very sweet", blushes Ami, "you have a thing for giving compliments".

"I really meant them, Ami", replies Minako as she kisses down Ami's leg. She lifts up Ami's foot and begins to massage it.

"You have such pretty feet, Ami", compliments Minako, "I really love the way you have your toenails painted. I love the way you have the turqouise blue streak down the middle, it blends so well with the aqua blue background".

"Aw, thank you", smiles Ami, "I just had them done just 2 days ago".

"They are very pretty, Ami-chan", smiles minako as she kisses Ami's toes, one at a time. She places the bottom of Ami's foot on her cheek. "You have such soft feet, Ami", and plants a kiss at the ball of Ami's foot, "how do you get them so soft?"

"I have this special lotion that my mother picks up for me", replies Ami, "I apply it on my feet every morning after I bathe and every night before I go to bed. Since then, I have never had dry skin on the bottom of my feet. If you like, I can give you a bottle of it, Mina-chan, to try out".

"I deeply appreciate this", smiles Minako as she places Ami's foot down on the bed, "wanna see the toe-ring Andrew got me for Christmas?" She places her foot, where her toe-ring is on, in front of Ami's face.

"You got a toe-ring?", asks Ami.

"Well, mom wouldn't let me get my belly pierced or any other body piercings other than earrings", explains Minako, "so a toe-ring was OK with her".

"But why would you want to get body piercings?", asks Ami as she closely looks at Minako's toe-ring, "it's really gorgeous. Is that really a diamond?"

"Sure is", smiles Minako, "just a quarter carat. Didn't really cost too much. Naru's mom had it specially made. Andrew got a good deal".

"It's still very beautiful, Mina-chan", beams Ami, "and I like the way your toenails are painted as well".

"You do?" wonders Minako, "hey, thanks, Ami, I don't if anyone else ever painted their toenails orange".

"I just love the beautiful color tone, the orange color really shines", says Ami as she starts to massage Minako's foot, "you know, your feet aren't too bad, either".

"Awwww, you're so sweet, Ami", blushes Minako, "you can keep massaging and even kiss my feet if you like. I might get a little ticklish, but i don't mind".

"You won't mind ?", asks Ami.

"Nah, not at all", smiles Minako.

"I'll even apply the lotion on your feet if you want me too", says Ami.

"Oh, by all means, Ami-chan', grins Minako.

Ami takes a bottle of the lotion from her nightstand and places some of her hand, and applies it on Minako's foot. The more she rubbed the lotion all over Minako's foot, the more Minako started to moan.

"It just feels so...so.....nice", coos Minako.

Ami kisses each of Minako's toes, one at a time. Ami takes the ball of Minako's foot and runs it across her chin, "this lotion sure does make a difference".

"Ooooh, it sure does, ami-chan", smiles Minako as she closes her eyes.

Ami sits up and goes over where Minako's stomach is, and proceeds to run her hand across it.

"Your stomach is as soft as mine", notices Ami.

"But. not as ticklish or sensitive there like yours", counters Minako.

"I really don't know why you want to get your navel pierced", wonders Ami, "you have such a perfect stomach, but you got a very deep navel".

"I do?", wonders Minako, "hey, thanks, Ami. Well, I thought it would be cool to have it pierced, really liberated."

Oh, please don't do that", pleads Ami, "don't get it pierced. Your figure is pretty enough with all those body piercings. Well, earrings are alright".

"Alright then, for you, I won't", assures Minako, "you are so sweet, so kind, I just love you for that".

She sits up and kisses Ami on her tender lips. Minako looks deep into Ami's eyes and kisses her again, but a much longer kiss. Minako once again looks lovingly in Ami's eyes, and kisses her for a third time, but this time, a more sensual and exotic kiss. the kind of kiss she always wanted Andrew to give her. Minako looks at ami again, and attempts to give her a fourth kiss, but stops abruptly.

"What is it, Minako?", wonders Ami, "why did you stop?"

Minako remains silent, just looking sadly at Ami, then tears suddenly fill her eyes and run down her face.

"What's the matter, Minako?", asks Ami, very concerned, "I didn't feel you went too far. Please, Minako, tell me what's troubling you?"

"A-A-Ami?", stammers Minako, "I really didn't want to come between you and Makoto".

"W-W-What are you talking about, Minako?", wonders Ami, " are you that Mako-chan and I are....."

Minako nodded sadly, "I kinda got jealous of the 2 of you, being so close, I wanted to have you for....."

"Please, Minako, don't say that", pleads Ami, "it's not like that at all. We are not lovers, but very close friends. we still love our respected boyfriends, but our love for each other is not like that of full-blown lesbians. Sure we do have an attraction for each other, like what we are having now. I know this sounds very confusing, Mina-chan".

"I-I-I-I am very confused, too, Ami-chan", whimpers Minako as she weeps softly on ami's shoulder, "do you think it's wrong for me to have an attraction to you, or any girl?"

"That's so hard to answer, Minako", says Ami as she holds Minako closely, "sometimesI think about it from time to time, wishing I could give you a concrete answer, and it scares me just as much".

"Do you hate me, Ami?", wonders Minako as she still buries her head on ami's shoulder.

"I could never hate you, Minako", smiles Ami softly, "you're just too cool to hate. you are so much fun to be with. you make me laugh, smile, and come up with a joke totally out of the blue. And tonight, I find this a very enlightening experience. I'm happy we were able to share this".

"And can you ever forgive me for what I put you through?" asks Minako.

"Of course, I will always forgive you", smiles Ami, "best friends always forgive each other, no matter how much they hurt each other, that's what Mako-chan tells me".

"You know what, Ami?", says Minako as she looks up at Ami, beaming a smile, "I'm happy, too. All i really wanted to dowas to just touch you, hold you closely to me, rubbing your belly, and your feet....."

"Do you have a foot fetish, Mina-chan?" wonders Ami.

"Not really. Just your feet", blushes Ami, "you have such pretty feet, small and cute, just like mine".

Both girls giggle. Then the doorbell rings. Ami hits the intercom on the wall near her computer. "Who is it?

TO BE CONCLUDED.............................................. 


	5. The Faintest Idea

BLONDE AMBITION - CHAPTER 5 - The Faintest Idea

"Ami?", the voice calls out through the intercom, " It's me, Naru. I'm here to pick up the cherry pie Makoto made for my mother. She knows I'm stopping by".

Ami froze for a moment, she couldn't answer the door and greet Naru in her birthday suit, with Minako next to her nude as well, and Makoto still in the bath, just soaking away. Then, Ami hit the speaker button, "uh, Naru, could you just give me a minute while I - "

"Hey, Naru!", interupts Minako, "It's me, Minako. What's up?"

"Oh, hi, Minako", answers Naru, "what are you doing here?"

"Oh, just having a little sleepover, that's all", answers Minako, "stay there, I'll let you in".

"Oh, OK", replies Naru.

Minako jupms out of the bed and out of Ami's bedroom as she runs to answer the door, not realizing she's still totally nude.

"No, Minako, wait! You can't go out there like that", pleads Ami, "oh, she's so clueless sometimes", she thinks to herself. She hurriedly wraps a towel around her and follows Minako.

By the time Ami is out of her bedroom, Minako is already at the front door, opening it for Naru. She opens it slightly enough for Naru to enter.

"Come on in, Naru", calls out Minako playfully as Naru enters the house, and then shuts the door behind her.

"Hey, Naru", smiles Minako. Naru turns around and is greeted by a stark naked Minako.

"M-M-M-Minako?!" exclaims Naru in shock, "w-w-what are you doing without any clothes on?"

Minako realizes that she doesn't have any clothes on and places her hand over her mouth, "Oops", blushes Minako, "sorry about that".

Naru suddenly feels light-headed and faints in shock. Minako quickly catches Naru before she falls to the ground. Ami runs to where Minako and Naru are at. Ami notices Naru's head buried in Minako's breasts.

"Uh, like", blushes Minako, "Got Milk?"

Ami let's out an ear-pierecing scream as she is repulsed at what she sees.

"Aw, not again", moans Minako, "not the infamous Ami Mizuno wake-up call".

Makoto sits up from her relaxing soak when she hears Ami's scream through the closed door.

"Omigod, was that Ami screaming"?, exclaims Makoto, "I sure hope Minako isn't trying to corrupt her again, or maybe something is wrong. Gotta check it out". 

She jumps out of the tub and hastily wraps a towel around her and rushes to the living room to see what the problem is. She runs to where Ami and Minako are at. Makoto finds Ami with her hands covering her mouth and Minako holding an unconscious Naru, with Naru head still buried in Minako's breasts.

"Got milk, huh?", smirks Makoto to Minako with arms folded, "now tell me what happened here?"

"Well, Naru stopped by to pick up a cherry pie you baked for her mother", explains Ami.

"I do remember that", says Makoto, "I told Naru she could stop by tonight to pick it up".

"Well, anyway", continues Ami, "I told her to wait for a minute because we were both nude, but Minako rushed out to answer the door".

"And poor Naru got the shock of her life", says Makoto.

"So to speak", says Ami, "when she saw Minako's naked body, she suddenly fainted".

"Some people sure have different ways to react when they get repulsed", says Makoto, "Usagi throws up, you scream, and Naru faints".

"And when you get repulsed, Makoto", adds Minako sarcastically, "do you start thinking about your old boyfriends?"

Minako and Ami giggle a bit while Makoto rolls her eyes and blushes.

"Well, come on", says Makoto, " let's get her to the couch".

"Right", answers Ami as she and Minako carries the still unconscious Naru to the couch. Ami prepares to place 3 pillows to place under Naru's head as to prop her head up.

"We should let her rest a little while", Ami says, "having her head propped up should help out with the circulation".

"Why don't we just break out the smelling salts?", questions Minako.

"Because she has an allergic reaction to smelling salts, that's why", answers Ami, "a very bad allergic reaction I may add".

"Yeah, just let her rest", adds Makoto, "and while we're at it, think we should get some clothes on?"

"Yes, Mako-chan", agrees Ami, "that sounds like a very good idea. I don't want Naru waking up and thinking she's in a nudist camp".

"Aw, why can't we show a little liberation?", asks Minako, "we shouldn't be ashamed of our bodies, so why can we show them off?"

"Maybe at a gentleman's club in the red light district of Tokyo, Minako", scoffs Ami, "but not in this house. Mother would never allow it!"

"Ami's right", adds Makoto, "we really should get some clothes on, and check on Naru's condition".

"Yeah, i guess you're right", says Minako, as the 3 girls enter Ami's room to put clothes on. 5 minutes later, they return, with Minako wearing a white belly shirt and skipants, Ami in a sleeveless blue T-shirt and sweatpants, and Makoto in a green sports bra and stretchpants, walk over to the couch where Naru lays down, checking on her condition.

"I'll get her a glass of water", says Makoto as she rushes to the kitchen, as Ami and Minako are hovering over Naru.

"How's she doing, Ami?" wonders Minako.

"She's still breathing", answers Ami, "and I see a little bit of hand movement. She looks as if she's coming out of it".

Makoto returns from the kitchen with the glass of water for Naru. "How's she doing, guys?" 

"She's slowly coming out of it, Mako-chan", answers Ami. Naru slowly opens her eyes and is greeted by the concerned looks of Minako, Ami, and Makoto looking over her.

"Uh, what happened?", Naru asks, slowly coming out of her haze.

"You fainted, Naru", answered Ami, "and you're finally just coming out of it".

"We're glad you're OK, Naru", adds Makto as she hands Naru the glass of water.

Naru slowly sits up, takes the glass of water from Makoto, and takes a sip of water. "I just stopped by to pick up the cherry pie for my mother", explains Naru, "then I turn around and i see Minako with no clothes on. Next thing I know I blacked out, but I did land on something really soft".

"That was me catching you before you hit the ground, Naru", explains Minako, "and the soft thing you head landed on was my - "

Makoto covers Minako's mouth with her hands. "Uh, just as long as you're alright, Naru", innterupts Ami, "I wasn't aware that when you're in shock, you faint". 

"Well, I know it sounds a bit strange", says Naru, "but it couldn't be worse than Usagi-chan throwing up".

Makoto removes the hands from over Minako's mouth. "Or Ami's screams", adds Makoto, "Minako here was the victim of that, twice".

"Yes, I was", adds Minako, "I don't know if my eardrums will ever be the same again".

"Are you sure you're going to be alright walking home, Naru?", asks Ami, "I mean, after a fainting spell like that, will you be able to be in any condition to walk back home?"

"If you want, I'll walk Naru back home", offers Makoto, "she shouldn't be walking home by herself, especially when she's got to take home 2 of my famous homemade cherry pies back".

"Two?", asks Naru as she takes another sip of her water, "I thought it was supposed to be 1 pie".

"Naaahh, it's no problem, Naru", smiles Makoto, "the extra pie is on me, especially when you received the shock of your life".

"Oh, alright, well, thank you, Makoto", nods Naru, taking another sip of water.

"Great, Let me go get my jacket on and the pies from the fridge", says Makoto as she turns to the kitchen.

"Hey, I'm sorry I made you faint, Naru", says Minako apologetically.

"That's alright, Minako", says Naru, "I just didn't know what to expect at first. I figured probably you were both in the middle of a bath".

"Actually, we were just finished by the time you came up", adds Ami, "and I guess Mina-chan didn't want to leave you waiting".

"That was very thoughtful, Ami", smiles Naru as she finishes her glass of water. Makoto walks back into the living room with her jacket on and carrying 2 cherry pies in her hands.

"Well, shall we go?", asks Makoto.

"Uh, yes, Makoto", nods Naru, "and thank you for the water".

"It's not problem at all, Naru", smiles Ami, "I'm just glad your alright".

"Well, be careful walking back, Naru", smiles Minako, "but you'll be in safe hands since Makoto is walking you back".

"Well, thank you again", smiles Naru as she stands up and walks toward Makoto, "I'm ready when you are, Makoto".

"Great! Well, guys, I'll be back in a few", says Makoto, "you 2 gonna be alright?"

"We'll be fine, Mako-chan", nods Ami, "you make sure Naru gets home safe".

"I'll do that", grins Makoto, and turns to Naru, "Well, let's go, Naru". As both Makoto and Naru walk out of the house and toward's Naru's house.

"Minako?", asks Ami, "would you like to watch a few episodes of LOVE HINA until Mako-chan gets back? I know you want to show us that new mecha THE BIG O to us".

"Sure, I don't mind", smiles Minako, "I know how much Mako wants to see it, and I just got the DVD a week ago, so I borught it with me, and i don't mind waiting until she comes back. Besides, I like LOVE HINA, I just got DVD box set with all the TV episodes not too long ago. Sure I like mostly mecha shows, but this show really appealled to me."

"Wonderful", smiles Ami as she turns on the TV and DVD player, and inserts the first volume of the LOVE HINA DVD in the player, and pushes 'play'. Both girls sit on the couch. Minako rests her head close to Ami's shoulder as Ami places her hand on top of Minako's.

"Uh, Ami?", asks Minako, "may I ask you something personal? I mean, if you don't want to answer it, you don't have to".

"Oh, I don't mind, Minako", wonders Ami, "what is it?"

TO BE CONCLUDED (NOT OVER YET!)..............................


	6. Never Come Between The Two Of You

BLONDE AMBITION - FINAL CHAPTER - NEVER COME BETWEEN THE TWO OF YOU

"Have you ever spent an intiment moment with Makoto?" wonders Minako, "just like the one we spent ealier tonight?"

"Well, we have gotten as far as kissing and fondling", answers Ami, "but we never really gotten deeply intiment".

"I figured that being the 2 of you gotten pretty close", inquires Minako, "you had at least had one night of deep and passionate intimacy".

"Well, one night", confessed Ami, "I did manage to come on to her".

"You did?", blinks Minako.

"Yes, I had all my clothes off in front of her, and told her how much I was in love with her", explained Ami, "and....then....I kissed her very deeply".

"Whoa, Ami!", laughs Minako, "I never thought you had it in you. I wouldn't have ever expected that for you".

"It wasn't that way", continues Ami, "but when she started crying, telling me that she loved me, but not in the manner I had intented, I felt so ashamed".

"Ashamed?, You?", wondered Minako.

"I couldn't believe I would ever do such a thing", shudders Ami, "I actually broke down crying myself. And thankfully, Mako-chan was very forgiving about it, after what I put her through".

"Wow!", exclaimed Minako, "I would have never thought Makoto would be so understanding and forgiving. She's usually the kind that would strike now, and ask questions latet. You have really tamed her big time, from a lion into a kitten".

"Then further on, she admitted that something awakened deep inside her that she was trying to keep hidden for quite a long time".

"And those are her deep feelings for you", says Minako.

"Exactly", says Ami, "so we went to the bath, and I let her kiss me".

"I get it", says Minako, "you let her express her feelings for you gradually rather than rush it through".

"Correct", says Ami, "and let her know that there were no regrets. So I let her kiss me, 3 times".

"Third time's the charm", grins Minako.

"More or less", nods Ami.

"It's better that you did it that way", adds Minako, "that's how I showed it with you. I was giving little hints, slowly and gradually, to let you know of my deep feelings toward you".

"Well, Minako, I do appreciate that", nods Ami, "since then, me and Mako-chan have been pretty close, and still love our respected boyfriends".

"That's great how things worked out, Ami", smiles Minako, "and I'm glad mako was pretty cool about the thing about the 2 of us".

"I'm grateful for that, also", nods Ami, "as long as it wasn't with one of Mako-chan's old boyfriends. That would make her crazy".

"I'm glad for the both of you, Ami", smiles Minako, "maanging how you remain pretty close & still care for your boyfriends & all".

"It's just that I couldn't rush an intimate moment with Mako-chan, not yet", says Ami, "I respect her too much for that. The way she looks out for me, protects me, being there for me".

"Sometimes, Ami, it's better that way", agrees Minako, "I never want to rush a relationship, that's how my relationship with Andrew is going so well. I didn't rush myself onto him. I commend you for what you & Mako are doing, and nothing much, if at all, has changed".

"And my feelings for you will never change, Mina-chan", smiles Ami, "& if you ever need somebody to talk to, I'm here for you".

"Hey, thanks", smiles Mianko, "& if you ever want to spend a night at my place, my door is always open".

"And if you ever want to spend a night here", nods Ami, "you're more than welcome to. The Welcome mat will always be here for you".

"That's pretty cool, Ami", grins Minako, "Say, Ami, when you & Greg go on a date, have you ever thought of going down on him?"

"What's that, Mina-chan?", blushes Ami, "what do you mean by 'going down'?"

"Give me your foot, Ami", explains Minako, "I'll show you".

"Uh, OK, Minako", says Ami nervously, "will it hurt?"

"Nah, it'll be fun. Trust me", grins Minako as she takes a hold of Ami's foot and takes her big toe in and out of her mouth.

"Uh, Mina-chan?", blushes Ami, "is that what 'going down' means?"

"Yeah, Ami", grins Minako, "I'm pretending it's Andrew's.....well...."

"Oh my God, Minako!", exclaims Ami, "I don't want to even think about that!"

"And when you do my toe", grins Minako, "I want you to imagine it's Greg's...."

"Oh, dear God!", blurts Ami, "and I'm still a virgin!"

"No problem, Ami", smiles Minako as she extends her foot to Ami, "here, Ami, I want you to do my big toe. It's really not that difficult. Just follow my lead".

"Uh, alright, Minako", blushes Ami, "whatever you say". Ami takes Minako's big toe in and out her mouth.

"Not too bad, Ami", nods Minako as she continues to copulate on Ami's toe.

Meanwhile, at the front door of Naru's house.................

"Well, thank you for walking me home, Makoto", smiles Naru as she opens the door with her house key, "I'm sure my mother will love the pies".

"It's no trouble at all, Naru", smiles Makoto, "I'm sure she will". Both enter the house, and suddenlt walking towards them wearing a pair of gym shorts and an over sized pink T-shirt was Usagi!

"About time you got back, Naru", says Usagi, "I was getting worried". Then she notices Makoto standing, holding the 2 cherry pies. ""Oh, hi, Makoto. How's it going?"

"Usagi!", wonders Makoto, "what are you doing here?"

"Oh, just spending the night at Naru's", smiles Usagi, "I see you brought the cherry pie you baked for her mom".

"Yeah, well 2 actually", nods Makoto, "I had an extra pie, so I decided to give her another one. And I wanted to walk Naru home because she shouldn't be out alone at this hour, especially when she's got 2 of my homemade cherry pies to take home".

"That was nice of you, Makoto", smiles Usagi as she takes the pies from Makoto's hands, "an extra pie, that means more for me! I'll take these to the kitchen. I'll be right back". She turns to the kitchen to take the cherry pies back there.

"Oh, it's OK, Makoto", explains Naru, "she asks if she could sleep over tonight, and   
I couldn't refuse her. She's my longtime friend, after all." Makoto just smiled & nodded.

Then Usagi returns from the kitchen and takes a hod of Naru's hand.

"Well, thanks for letting me walk you home, Naru", nods Makoto, "and I hope your mom enjoys the cherry pies. I have to be going now. I'll see myself out. I'll see you guys later".

"Ok, have a good night, Makoto", waves Naru, "and thanks again".

"Yeah, me too!" adds Usagi and then turns to Naru, "hey Naru, I brought along the DVD movies of ESCAFLOWNE and CARD CAPTOR SAKURA. Wanna watch them while enjoying Makoto's cherry pie?"

"Oh, sure, I love to", smiles Naru.

"Great, well, let's go", grins Usagi, and she & Naru, still holding hands, turn and walk towards the living room.

Makoto turns & leaves Naru's house, and shuts the door behind her. There was something she saw that got her thinking.

"Naru & Usagi? Holding hands?", wonders Makoto to herself as she walks back to Ami's, "nah, no way, not those 2. They can't be attracted to each other. Is this the new thing now? I wonder if Mamoru knows about this? And if he does, what would he think about this? But one thing, it's good for him because it's better than Usagi seeing another guy. & as long as Naru is with her, she won't even want to look at another guy. So I guess she can still love both Mamoru & Naru at the same time. I would normally object, but i would come off sounding like a hypocrite. Because this same exact thing is happening to me, too. Oh, well, as long as it works out for them".

Makoto returns to Ami's house, takes her house key and opens the front door. She enters the house, shuts the door behind her, and hangs her jacket up. "Hey guys, I'm back. Anything happened while I was gone?" She notices soft moaning in the living room, and rushes over to where Ami & Minako are sitting, and to her surprise, she finds both girls lying across each other, with their toes & feet in each other's pandora's boxes.

"Oh, just pussyfooting around while I was gone, eh, Minako?", wonders Makoto with arms crossed. Both girls take their feet out and pull up their pants. "Are you trying to corrupt poor Ami, or just a little unfinished business?"

"Oh, no, it's not that, Mako-chan", blurts Ami, "she was just showing me how it feels when we 'do it' with our boyfriends, that's all".

"Yeah, that's right, Mako", nods Minako nervously.

"Oh, alright", grins Makoto, "as long as you weren't trying to hurt her. I guess it's OK."

"That's pretty cool of you to look out for Ami like that", smiles Minako, "you 2 definately deserve each other".

"You think so?", wonders Makoto.

"Sure do", agrees Minako, "I mean that's really great the way the both of you remain close ans still manage to care for your boyfriends. And the way you've been forgiving & understanding & all".

"She's right, Mako-chan", adds Ami, "she admires that in you, and is very happy the way it's working out for us".

"At first I was a little jealous of the both of you, and wanted Ami for myself", admits Minako, "then I saw how the both of you been pretty close, and i didn't want to ruin a good thing".

"That's cool of you, Minako", nods Makoto, "to admit something like that, & I'm glad you & Ami had your little session in hopes that everything was totally out of the open".

"It really did help for both of us", nods Ami.

"Sure did", agrees Minako, "say, are you ready to watch the new mecha DVD, THE BIG O?"

"Yeah, I'm ready", says Makoto as she sits down on the couch between Minako & Ami.

"Alrighty", smiles Minako as she takes out the LOVE HINA DVD and puts in the BIG O DVD, and pushes play, "it's showtime, guys. You gotta listen to the opening theme. It's totally cool". Minako sits back down on the couch.

Minako turns to where Ami is leaning next to Makoto, and thinks to herself, "You 2 definately deserve each other. I could never come between the 2 of you. Don't ever rush to have a deep moment of intimacy, and when that time comes, you make sure it's got true meaning and comes from the heart. And Ami, if you and Mako ever split up, you can always run to me. I'll always be waiting for you. But for now, you 2 need each other, and the both of you stay by each other's side". 


End file.
